The Call
by Dazzling.Girl
Summary: Harry Potter/Narnia. El sacrificarse por los seres queridos es uno de los actos mas valientes que una persona pueda hacer...pero el sacrificarse y luchar para salvar a personas que ni siquiera pertenecen a tu mundo, eso si es valentia. HP/OC; AU
1. The Call

**Hey! Bueno, mi primer Fic. Sean tan criticos como quieran, pero de manera respetuosa que luego lastiman mi pobre corazon u.u jajaja  
Espero que les guste, seguro sera confuso al principio pero iran entendiendo mientras continua el Fic...  
****DISFRUTEN !! =)  
DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que se les haga familiar es propiedad de JK Rowling o C.S. Lewis, lo que no es mio xDD  
EDITADO ;)**

**The Call**

-¿Segura?- tal vez esa es la cuarta vez que lo pregunta, y como siempre, la respuesta es la misma.

- ¿Acaso ves otra opción?- pregunto tal vez un poco mas frió de lo que quería, suspiro y giro mi vista hacia la fogata, tratando de sacar algún sentido a todos estos pensamientos que corren por mi cabeza.- Lo prometí...- digo en un susurro tan leve que parece parte del aire.

No escuche su respuesta, por lo que alzo la cabeza buscándolo frente de mi, pero no estaba ahí, gire mi cabeza a los lados, hasta que lo encontré justo detrás de mi, mirándome profundamente, aveces me pregunto en que tanto piensa para que su mirada sea tan poderosa que logre que me ponga nerviosa, y con este pensamiento, el sonríe.

- Lo se, pequeña, y confió en ti...solo quiero saber, si tu ya quieres que sea el tiempo, sabes muy bien que es tu decisión.- sonríe ante esto, el no sabe, o tal vez si ya ni se, lo mucho que he estado considerando esperarme un poco mas, pero si eso pasa corro un riesgo bastante grande, habría mas peligro en fallar en mi misión, y prefiero intentarlo ahora con el peligro de la derrota a nunca intentarlo.

- Estoy segura.- O mas bien dicho, decidida. El cierra sus enormes ojos por un momento, para luego acercarse a mi, haciendo que con su aliento de pronto cualquier miedo que tenga desaparezca.- Ella sabrá quien eres, no preguntara nada.- dice el y me entra la curiosidad, por lo que abro los ojos mirándole con duda.- Solo recuerda, seras llamada cuando seas de verdad necesitada...y ellos también vendrán contigo, si tu así lo deseas y crees que es lo apropiado.

- ¿Como lo sabre?- pregunto interrumpiéndolo sin querer, y agacho la vista avergonzada.

- Solo lo sabrás.- dice Aslan con otra sonrisa que me inserta valor, a la cual yo respondo de la misma manera. El me mira de pronto como si esperando a que yo haga algo, lo dudo por un momento, pero poco después me encuentro abrazándome fuertemente del enorme león.

- Te extrañare.- digo en voz baja, quebrada, adolorida, pero con esperanza, fe. No era un adiós, era un hasta luego.

- Me veras pronto.- dice sonriente mientras me separo lentamente, no queriendo dejar a ese enorme ser que ha sido como un padre para mi, mi única fuente de protección, de esperanza.

- ¿Lista?- me pregunta separándose de mi también, y yo ,con un nudo en la garganta, solo asiento con la cabeza. Me doy la vuelta lentamente para quedar parada frente a un arrecife, levanto la mirada lentamente, observando el enorme mar, y mas aya, una sombra morada/azul, la tierra de Narnia.

- Yo, Alexandra Verabelle, prometo,- empiezo a hablar con voz alta después de tragar saliva lentamente.- regresar lo mas pronto que me sea posible, para ayudar a salvar a mi pueblo, liberarlos de la tiranía, de la maldad, y por fin tomar mi lugar junto a los Reyes Edmund, Peter y Caspian, y las Reinas Lucy y Susan como futura Reina de Narnia.- termine casi gritando, voltee ligeramente mi cabeza para solo ver la sombra de Aslan escondido entre los arboles, le sonrió y doy un paso hacia el frente con los ojos cerrados y una gota de agua salada corriendo por mi mejilla...

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts._  
1ro de Septiembre

No se como me convenció, pero lo logro. Hermione logro, con alguno de sus raros trucos, que Ron y yo regresáramos a Hogwarts para tomar el año que perdimos , aveces creo que estamos bajo algún hechizo de ella. No le costo mucho con Ron, un par de miradas de esas que ahora me dan nauseas y ya estaba listo rogándome, ahora ambos, a regresar. Planeaba viajar este año, ir a lugares en donde mi nombre no este en la lista de los diez personas mas famosas, buscando cualquier cosas sobre el Elegido, el que derroto a Lord Voldemort hace ya tres meses. Pero me lo prometí, no recordare nada de eso, y también se lo prometieron casi todos mis amigos, no mensionariamos ese evento nunca mas...amenos que sea exageradamente necesario, pero se los aclare muy bien. No quiero mas batallas en donde yo este envuelto, seré Auror pero para proteger, no para salvar al mundo del mal, no seré héroe, solo un Auror mas en un año. Nada de profecías, o toda una nación entera sobre mis hombros.

- Espero que terminen pronto, ¡Muero de hambre!- _Algunas cosas nunca cambian, _pensé mientras tomaba un poco de mi jugo de calabaza y miraba al rededor. Genial, solo hay diez pares de ojos concentrados en mi, mucho menos de lo que pensé.

- Parece que hay muchos estudiantes este año.- comento Hermione con una leve sonrisa, si era sorprendente, hace dos años que no veía tantos enanitos con miradas asustadas esperando su turno para ser seleccionados en una casa. Ahora las selecciones eran hechas por el Profesor Slughorn, dado a que McGonagall era la Directora del Colegio, una de las mejores decisiones que ha hecho el Ministerio, claro a cargo de Kingsley no debe de ser sorprendente.

- Mariah Fay.- sonó la voz del profesor a todo volumen, había puesto un _sonorus _en su voz.

No lo culpaba, todos estaban muy emocionados de regresar a un año a Hogwarts en donde no tendrán que sufrir los castigos de los Carrow. Incluso varios de mis ex compañeros regresaron, Neville, Seamus y las hermanas Patil como ejemplo, ya que querían terminar sus estudios como se debe. _Y creo que he hablado demasiado pronto, pensé_ al notar como McGonagall se levantaba de pronto, como si hubiera recordado algo, con aun la mitad de chicos por ser seleccionados, y salia por la parte trasera del Gran Comedor. Voltee a ver a los Ron, Hermione y Ginny, la cual estaba al lado de Hermione, con duda en mi mirada. Ellos tenían la misma expresión. Suspire negando con la cabeza, que estará pasando ahora? Mi respuesta llego casi inmediata. Slughorn había terminado con la selección y estaba apunto de retirar el sombrero (el cual por azares del destino y la gran ayuda del Profesor Flitwick) las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, - casi esperaba a Quirrell corriendo gritando "¡Trol!"-, pero definitivamente no era lo que pensaba.

McGonagall caminaba con la frente en alto, mientras detrás le seguía una figura alta, casi del tamaño de McGonagall, definitivamente una mujer pues aunque de la capa tan azul como la noche,- de hecho parecía la noche misma pues brillaba cuando hacia ciertos movimientos-, su figura femenina resaltaba entre tanta ropa puesta. La seguí con la vista desde que entro, hasta que paso por mi lado, ya que en ese momento tuve que bajar la mirada y girarme hacia enfrente, pues sentí una extraña sensación, escalofríos pero mucho mas fuertes. Y casi podría jurar que ella se paro por una milésima de segundo cuando estaba detrás de mi, pero continuo inmediatamente.

- Harry...Harry, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Hermione, tal vez mi desconcierto fue notado por varios, pues Ginny, Neville, el cual acaba de llegar y Ron también me miraban.- Estas pálido y helado.-

_¿En serio?_ Ni siquiera yo había notado mi propia reacción, estaba demasiado ocupado analizando el porque reaccione así. Estuve apunto de abrir la boca, pero sus miradas dejaron de verme ami, en vez estaban viendo detrás de mi, y yo hice lo mismo. McGonagall se había parado detrás de la chica, la cual estaba parada justo al lado del sombrero.

- Alumnos.- dijo ella mirando a todos, y pronto el Gran Comedor estuvo en total silencio, nadie se atrevería a hablar cuando la Profesora McGonagall estaba apunto de anunciar algo, apreciaban demasiado sus vidas para atreverse.- Les presento a Alexandra Verabelle Pevensie, ella ha sido transferida de la Academia de Salem, en Estados Unidos, asistirá al 7mo año, les pido la hagan sentir bienvenida, por favor.- Y con esto se retiro a sentarse a la mitad de la mesa de profesores. Regrese mi mirada a la chica, la cual al parecer no estaba muy segura de que hacer.

- Siéntate linda, es hora de tu selección.- dijo el Profesor Slughorn con esa voz tan molesta particularmente suya. La chica se sentó, sin quitarse su capa, por lo que aun no podía ver su cara, ni siquiera sus ojos pues estaban ocultos entre las sombras. Slughorn puso el sombrero en su cabeza, y de repente la tensión se sintió en todo el salón, algo extraño en la selección..o a lo mejor solo yo lo sentía, puede que estaba alucinando.

- Gryffindor.- dijo el sombrero, alto, claro, y seguro, después de unos tres minutos de reflexionar. En ese momento la chica alzo la vista, se quito la capa claramente insegura, y por si este día no pudiera ser mas raro, juro que mi corazón se paro por lo que me pareció un segundo entero. Era una chica alta, un metro y sesenta centímetros diría yo, cabello largo hasta mitad de la espalda ondulado, negro o café muy oscuro, piel morena clara y ojos color negros, casi carbón. Era delgada, pero no extremadamente, una figura curvilínea. Sentí de pronto como si miles de rayos llenos de electricidad pasaban entre su cuerpo y el mio, sin saber exactamente el porque. Me asustaba, nunca me había sentido tan..intrigado_. _

Justo en ese momento, mi mirada se encontró con la suya, y el aire ya no alcanzo mis pulmones. Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa, hacia nosotros...hacia mi, sin separar sus ojos de los míos ni un solo seguro, de repente me comencé a preocupar si mi cabello estaba bien acomodado (probablemente no), si tenia alguna mancha en la ropa, que le diría cuando llegara aquí. Pero a solo metro y medio de que ella llegara a mi lado, alguien se levanto.

- ¡Hey! Soy Seamus Finnigan, ¡Mucho gusto!.- La conexión se corto dado a que ella voltio a verlo casi inmediatamente y estrecho su mano- Si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotros.- Me pregunto cual sera el castigo por hechizar a Seamus con un Traga babosas, probablemente algo no muy inteligente de hacer, pero aun así podría intentarlo...no, mejor me calmo y no hago nada. Se sentó con ellos, y suspire sintiéndome desilusionado de repente, _¡por favor! ¡Esto es estúpido!, _me grite a mi mismo.

- Parece amable.- escuche a Hermione comentar, pero no volví a alzar la vista, no quería volver a verla, no sin resolver este revuelto de sentimientos. Pero puedo jurar que sentí su mirada fija por unos minutos.


	2. The Beginning

**Bueno, primero perdon por tardarme tanto, estoy en finales/proyectos etc y estoy bastante ocupada. Este no es lo que yo planeaba para el segundo capitulo, digamos que es una entrada, asi entenderan mas algunas escenas del siguiente capitulo. Ahora, si me faltan acentos, mi teclado no me deja ponerlos u.u, aunque trate de recordar donde va cada acento sacandolo del internet xD. Lo que pasa en este capitulo es en Narnia, o almenos una tierra cerca de Narnia, ya veran que significa. Bueno, les dire para que entiendan mas, Narnia de alguna manera "desaparecio", ya veran el porque o como, pero bueno, ahora los dejo con el capitulo =)**

De aqui casi todo me pertenece, pero cualquier cosa que se les haga familiar es de C.S Lewis o J.K Rowling (aunque en esta introduccion casi no hay nada de JK xDDD)  
Dejen Reviews, they make me happy ;), y gracias por los que mandaron =D. Pronto subire el siguente ;) casi lo termino *o*

The Beginning

Nunca había odiado al sol tanto como lo hago ahora. ¡Esto era _horrible_! Sudaba a mares, tenia mucha sed y la garganta totalmente seca. _¿Como demonios me metí en esto?,_ pensé mientras seguía caminando a pasos cortos y cansados por el enorme desierto de arena.

- ¿Ya llegamos?- pregunte casi suplicando porque la respuesta fuera si, si no lo es, juro que me muero, me mato en este momento, aunque creo que este estúpido calor me matara antes.

- Iris, ¿puedes guardar silencio?- voltie a verlo con una cara nada agradable mientras le sacaba la lengua con cierto esfuerzo.- Hace unos momentos te dije que no, ¿porque sigues molestando?.- pregunto para después de sacarme la lengua por igual.

- ¡Hay! ¡Que infantil eres!.- dije dándole un golpe en el hombro, ya que caminaba a su lado.- Escucha Richard, cuando me dijiste : "¡Hey, Iris! ¿Quieres escaparte de este maldito castillo donde nos tienen encerrados y encontrar a los chicos de una vez por todas?", no pensé en ningún que nos ¡PERDERIAMOS!.- termine gritando, el calor me estaba matando, aparte de la inseguridad de no saber en donde demonios estábamos.

- ¡Alto ahí! Yo solo te dije que había encontrado una forma de escaparnos, en ningún momento asegure una cama calentita, o una ducha con agua tibia, mucho menos chocolates diarios como _tan_ amablemente me has recordado desde hace trece días. Iris, estamos es-ca-pan-do-nos, ¿ que nunca has oído que significa eso?- rodee los ojos sin contestarle mientras me cruzaba de brazos y seguía caminando, ahora en silencio, murmurando cosas poco entendibles, incluso para mi, pero se parecian mucho a _"claro que se que es escaparse, _¿_que piensa que soy estupida?"_

- Solo me gustaría que ella estuviera aquí, al igual que Caspian..., porque no nos podían dejar en paz, y ¡Ya! ¡No! Tienen que hacer otra guerra justo cuando los Reyes del pasado se van, y el leoncito se va a su tierra encantada y decide no aparecer en ocho años para que despues secuestren a Alex y de plano, ¡Caspian desaparezca!.- dije con cierto sarcasmo y rencor en mi voz mientras bufaba fuertemente, sabia que no debía de hablar así, pero estaba demasiada molesta/cansada/estresada para que me importe.

- Iris, se que los extrañas, créeme que yo también lo hago, pero por eso estamos aquí. Si ellos pudieron escapar, y no los han atrapado, entonces nosotros también podemos. Se lo que dicen halla en el Castillo, que nos dejaron para siempre, que no regresaran, pero sabes que no es cierto, sabes que Caspian, Alex, al igual que Aslan seguro están buscando una solución.- lo mire en ese momento, el seguia con la frente en alto caminando con seguridad. Mi hermano siempre tan positivo, debería parecerme mas a el, pero bueno, no se puede, aun tengo dudas.

Pero de cierta forma tiene razón, si no los han atrapado y...aunque me de escalofríos pensarlo, tampoco los han encontrado muertos, entonces significa que tal vez, solo tal vez, sigan vivos. Y me aferrare a ese pensamiento con todo mi poder. Seguimos caminando en silencio, ambos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, hasta que choque con su brazo. Hasta ese momento no note que se habia parado y girado hacia al lado, hacia el norte.

- ¿Que..?- pero me callo inmediatamente, su vista fija al frente. Estaba apunto de renegarle por haberme callado, pero hablo inmediatamente despues.

- ¿Que rayos es eso?- pregunto con duda y sospecha, por lo que yo también voltie hacia donde el miraba.

Había una especie de baúl enorme en medio del desierto, semi cubierto con arena y abierto totalmente. Mire a Richard por un segundo, y después al baúl, y así sucesivamente. Espere a que hiciera algo, pero ahi se quedo, mirandolo como si estuviera bajo alguna especie de hechizo.

- Entonces...- comencé a decir, pero el interrumpió.

-Entonces , ¿que?- pregunto inmediatamente, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

- Pues..., ¡vamos! ¡Vamos a ver que es!- dije sintiéndome emocionada por primera vez, ¡por fin algo fuera de lo ordinario en estas colinas de arena!. Salí corriendo inmediatamente hacia el baúl, pero justo antes de llegar ahí, Richard me tomo de la cintura, haciendo que ambos calleáramos al suelo.- ¡¿Que diablos te pasa?!.- exclame molesta hablando entre dientes con dolor en mi voz al sentir la herviente arena tocar varias partes de mi cuerpo.

- Lo que me pasa es que estabas apunto de pararte en esto.- dijo el levantándose en rodillas para luego sacar de entre la arena una especie de arco antiguo, hecho de madera y con la cuerda rota. Lo mire con interés, se me hacia familiar de algún lado, como una memoria olvidada. Gire mi vista al baúl, hacercandome a este por instinto. Era enorme, aparte de profundo. Dentro podía ver varias cartas, unas abiertas y otras cerradas, viejas y desgastadas con el tiempo. Había varios objetos, espadas que relucían al esplendor de la luz, botellas con vinos de diferentes tipos, ropa de hace varios siglos, pero hubo algo en especial que me llamo la atención. Estaba al final del baúl, en la esquina derecha, justo debajo de una capa de color azul celeste, un objeto que se veía de un blanco opaco. Mire por un momento a Richard, el cual estaba ocupado observando el arco, metí la mano decidida, moviendo la capa aun lado, sacándola del baúl, para después ver lo que estaba dentro, lo cual hizo que me cortara la respiración.


	3. The Beginning II

**Hello! =) He aqui de nuevo, espero que les siga gustando el fic xD. Este capitulo lo edite minimo ocho veces, y mande a editar tambien (thank you Jimms!). Use Word (y le hice caso ) y espero que halla hecho un buen trabajo, porque ya para cuando termine los unicos "errores" eran los nombres de los personajes. Manden reviews si les gusta. Y si no les gusta, tambien manden reviews y digan que no les gusta =). They make me happy ;)  
Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a los genios de C.S. Lewis o/y J.K Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados. **

**The Beginning II**

_"La noche profunda, brillante y magnifica se podía apreciar entre los largos mantos de tela sobre las ventanas. Risas traviesas y risueñas se escuchan dentro de la enorme habitación rosada, las sombras de dos pequeñas se aprecian debajo de una sabana, escondidas de la maldad que hay fuera de esas paredes._

_- Shh...- callo una voz masculina la cual acaba de entrar por la enorme puerta de madera encontrada a la derecha de la habitación.- No quieren despertar al Tío Miraz, ¿no?.- pregunto traviesa mente. El sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal...pero, ¿Acaso es delito soñar?.- ¿En donde nos quedamos?.- pregunto sonriente mientras se sentaba aun lado de la cama. Dos niñas risueñas salieron debajo de las sabanas, una de rizos dorados, ojos olivo y piel blanca y pálida, aveces demasiado pálida que podría parecer enferma, o un tomate en el verano, cosa que despreciaba con toda su la otra casi el total oposito; cabello negro ondulado, ojos negros, piel morena clara, la cual era cada vez mas morena, cosa que ella odiaba.._

_- Gracias Iris, comencemos...- dijo el joven príncipe mientras comenzaba a narrar aquella leyenda que desde que tiene memoria ha estudiado arduosamente para comprender y aprender del pasado, y en la cual a puesto toda su fe aun los demás estén en desacuerdo. La alegría que sintió fue enorme al descubrir que no era el único creyente, si no que su hermana Alex, y su pequeña amiga Iris soñaban con estos cuentos, al igual que el._

_-¡Ya viene!- dijo de pronto una voz emocionada y chillona al escucharse fuertes pasos pasos acercándose a la habitación._

_-¡Oh! Cuando las Reinas Susan y Lucy fueron atacadas por el lobo malvado.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa orgullosa, normalmente_ _ella era la que olvidaba ese tipo de cosas, pero nunca una historia tan mágica como la que el hermano de su mejor amiga les contaba._

_-¿Caspian?.- pregunto la pequeña Alex con duda en su mirada._

_- ¿Si, Alex?.- le respondió el mirándole con curiosidad en saber que otra locura se le ocurrió._

_- Pues...si al soplar el cuerno de la Reina Susan llego ayuda inmediatamente, ¿porque nosotros no lo tenemos para pedir ayuda cuando pasa algo malo?_

_- ¡Hey!- exclamo de pronto Iris dando un debil salto, cruzandose de brazos haciendo una graciosa mueca con su boca.- ¡Es cierto! ¿Porque ya no tenemos nada de Narnia? ¿Porque ni siquiera vamos a Narnia, si los animales y los arboles son tan buenos?...algunos.- dijo terminando mientras rodeaba los ojos._

_La inocencia de la niña hacia que el corazón de Caspian se derritiera, "porque somos unos bárbaros" seria la respuesta correcta. Pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar, ya que un fuerte golpazo en la puerta hizo que los tres brincaran del susto al ver quien era._

_- Otra vez con esas leyendas estúpidas y fantasiosas, ¿No, Caspian? Solo llenas sus mentes de basura inútil.- la voz fría, cruel y lúgubre retumbo por todo el cuarto, haciendo que ambas pequeñas temblaran de miedo, mientras que el joven temblara de rabia. Alex, temerosa, alzo la vista para enfrentar a su tío...pero al hacerlo, el miedo y rabia arrasaron por su cuerpo y...."_

- ¿Señorita Pevensie?.- salte levemente al escuchar mi "nombre" , tenia la barbilla recargada en la palma de mi mano, y estaba apunto de caer dormida, casi estoy segura de que me hubiera salido baba de la boca si no me hubiera asustado.

- ¿Si?.- pregunte nerviosa mirando a la Profesora Vector delante de mi.

- Le pregunte que si que es este articulo que tengo en mi mano.- dijo al momento que alzaba una especie de papel viejo y arrugado. No importaba que tanto me guste la Aritmancia, la Profesora Vector podría congelar todo el gran océano con su mirada.

- Hum...¿El calendario Maya?.- respondí dudosa, pero trate de no mostrarlo, ¡Oh! Por favor que por una vez responda bien..., pensé mordiéndome el labio levemente.

- Bien, 5 puntos para Griffyndor. - dijo sonriendo, ¡Genial! Eso si lo había adivinado, pensé divertida.

En eso sonó la campana, y suspire profundamente al saber lo que me esperaba. Recogí mis cosas con toda la lentitud posible, tomando en cuenta que tampoco quería llegar tarde a mi segunda clase del día, Pociones, pero tampoco quería encontrármelo de nuevo. Y no solo era a Seamus Finnigan, el chico que no le para la boca, el único que no quería ver...si no también a aquel, a Harry Potter.

Colgué mi mochila en los hombros y salí despacio, asomando primero la cabeza. Bien, no rastros de ninguno de los dos. Seguí caminando con cuidado, pegada a la pared, no podía creer que estuviera escondiéndome de dos chicos. Uno porque me vuelve loca con su bla, bla, bla y el otro porque...me intimida, o al menos eso creo que es lo que hace.

Tome aire lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a asomar la cabeza por la esquina siguiente, no había rastro de Seamus, ni de Harry. Sonreí levemente, sintiéndome salvada, cuando en eso escuche pasos cerca de mi. Voltee discretamente sobre mi hombro y alcance a ver a Seamus hablando emocionadamente con su amigo...en realidad no recordaba su nombre, pero estoy segura que era algo como Logan, o algo así , caminando justo hacia a mi, pero al parecer no me había reconocido aun. Y no quería que me reconociera. Me puse el gorro de mi capa mientras caminaba agachada tratando de esconder mi cabello ondulado, lo cual era bastante difícil ya que estaba un poco rebelde últimamente, seguro el cambio de temperatura. Estaba apunto de llegar, solo faltaba doblar por la siguiente y ultima esquina para que por fin al final del pasillo estuviera el aula de Pociones. Pero justo al doblar, sentí como golpeaba contra alguien que estaba delante de mi, a quien no pude ver dado a que tenia la mirada puesta en el suelo; "que no sea Harry, que no sea Harry, ¡Oh! ¡Por Aslan, que no esa Harry!" pensé asustada, pero al notar lo pequeño y delgado de los pies, y las mallas blancas que llegaban hasta las rodillas, supe que definitivamente no podría ser Harry.

- ¡Oh! ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto una voz amable, pero familiar. Alce la vista y me encontré con los ojos marrones de Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley, una chica pelirroja de mi grado.

- Uh...si, no te preocupes, lo siento.- dije algo avergonzada mientras tomaba un paso hacia atrás para darle la vuelta y continuar con mi camino, pero ella siguió a mi lado.

- No creo que nos hemos presentado, soy Ginny Weasley.- dijo sonriente al momento que alzaba la mano para que yo la estrechara. La mire de nuevo, y como no encontré el porque no podría ser amable con ella, estreche su mano.

- Mucho gusto, Alexandra Pevensie, pero me puedes decir Alex, es mas corto.- dije encogiéndome de hombros, en realidad no era solo porque era mas corto, si no porque así me llamaban las personas que mas quería, y al escuchar mi apodo me hacia recordarlos.- Siento lo de hace un momento, lo que pasa es que tenia prisa....- pero no pude terminar la oración ya que ella me interrumpió.

- Deja adivino, huyendo de Seamus Finnigan, ¿no?.- le mire con sorpresa ante su tono de diversión.- No eres la única que lo hace, a Seamus deberían de ponerle un silencius eterno, o diario si alguien se atreve.- no pude evitar reír entre dientes por su comentario, era justo lo que estaba pensando.- ¿Cual es tu siguiente clase?.

- Pociones, con Slughorn.- dije al segundo, pues me había memorizado mi horario antes de que empezara mi primer día de clases.

- Genial, tengo la misma clase, al igual que Ron, Harry y Hermione.- un escalofrió corrió por todo mi cuerpo al escuchar el nombre de Harry, el cual al parecer no paso desapercibido por Ginny, la cual me miraba con curiosidad, pero trate de esquivar su mirada a cualquier costo.

- Oh, fantástico.- dije tratando de sonar lo mas sincera que pude, pero a ella le causo gracia, pues comenzó a reír levemente. Le mire curiosa y ella solo negó con la cabeza, quitandole importancia.

El salón de pociones es casi exactamente como me lo imagine. Enorme calderos negros, aparentemente ya con muchos años encima, puestos sobre mesas de maderas con varios agujeros seguramente causados por pociones fallidas, o estallidos. Ahora mi mesa tendrá un agujero mas, pensé con sarcasmo, pero era la verdad. Pociones nunca, nunca, ha sido mi fuerte.

- ¡Mira!, ¡Ahí están!.- No alces la vista, por lo que mas quieras no alces la vista, rogué a mi cuerpo, pues últimamente parecía que no estaba a mi mando . Y para prueba de esto, alce la vista contra mi propia voluntad, buscando aquellos ojos verdes que me tienen tan intrigada. Pero solo me encontré con una espalda blanca y un cabello azabache despeinado como recibida, mientras Hermione me sonría débilmente y Ron al parecer aun no había llegado.

- Alex, ella es Hermione Granger, Mione, te presento a nuestra nueva compañera, Alexandra Pevensie.- estire mi mano para estrecharla con la de ella sonriente, sin poder evitar mirar por un segundo la espalda de Harry, el cual parecía muy ocupado mirando los ingredientes sobre la mesa detrás. Al soltar la mano de Hermione, note como Ginny arrugaba la nariz y se movía detrás de mi mientras se acercaba a Harry, pero antes de que llegara, Ron entro corriendo al aula seguido por la campana.

- Siéntense todos, en parejas.- dijo Slughorn el cual entraba al salón con una bolsa de color marrón en manos.

Mire a Ginny por un segundo, sonriendole debilmente ante su clara mirada confunsa, seguramente deicidiendose si seria correcto dejar sola. Seguro ella quiere estar con Hermione, y como no quería causar molestias me fui a sentar junto a una chica que estaba sola en una de las mesas, viendo con interés al profesor. Era una Ravenclaw de seguro, uniforme con corbata azul, y rubia con cabello lacio, medio largo. Llegue a su lado, tratando de sacar mi lado amistoso mientras le sonreía un tanto tímida.

- ¡Hola! ¿Me puedo sentar aquí? Es que no hay campo.- me explique mirando al rededor mientras me encogía de hombros.

- Hum..si, normalmente Kaley Scott se sienta aquí, pero creo que no esta en esta clase, así que no hay problema.- dijo sonriendo ligeramente mientras quitaba su bolso de la silla para que yo pudiera ocuparla. - ¿Como te llamas? - pregunto una vez que me senté, ahora con una sonrisa amistosa y curiosa.- Lo siento, es que olvido con facilidad los nombres.- dijo soltando una débil risa infantil

- Alexandra..., Alex Pevensie.- dije aun tímida, jugando con mis dedos esperando que no hagamos nada el día de hoy, de verdad seria vergonzoso para mi.- ¿Como te llamas tu?.- pregunte en voz baja observando como el Profesor Slughorn al parecer estaba ordenando sus apuntes pues murmuraba en voz baja así mismo.

- Charlotte Thompson, pero me dicen Shar.- dijo ella en el mismo tono abriendo su libro de pociones en la primera lección, leyéndola entretenida.- Un placer.- dijo alzando la vista por un segundo con una leve sonrisa, para luego continuar su lectura.

- Ohm...antes de comenzar la lectura...debo advertirte algo.- continué susurrando, mirando como ella alzaba la vista.

-¿Si?- pregunto extrañada.

- Yo...ohm...yo no soy muy buena en pociones.- sentía la necesidad de advertirle, tal vez así solo me dará pequeños deberes, como observar hasta que la poción hierba o cambie de color.

- ¡Oh! No te preocupes, no es tan difícil.- dijo con tranquilidad.- Te ayudare, lo prometo.- dijo riendo entre dientes, mientras yo apretaba los dientes y bajaba la vista, esto no sera bonito.

* * *

Suspire lentamente mientras me revolvía el cabello con la mano izquierda y salia de pociones a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. En realidad había sido una clase aburrida, pero era de esperarse, Slughorn no tenia mucho que decir al principio de la clase mas de como conocía a tal, que hacia tal cosa, y que por tal era famoso. Quería salir de ahí antes de que viniera hacia ami, o comentara algo sobre mi, pero como casi siempre, me alcanzo.

- ¡Harry! ¿Vaya año que tenemos, no?.- escuche la voz del Profesor justo detrás de mi, demasiado cerca para actuar como para ignorarlo y aparentar que no le escuche.

-Si, ¿Que desea profesor?- pregunte educadamente después de apretar fuertemente los labios y darme la vuelta sobre mis talones.

- Solo quería avisarte que sigues como miembro del Club Slug, y la próxima reunión sera el siguiente viernes.- dijo guiñando el ojo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Ohm, si claro.- dije quitándole importancia encogiéndome de hombros para dar la vuelta y salir, pero me volvió a detener.

- Me harías un gran favor si le comentas a tus amigas, la Señoritas Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley.- asentí con la cabeza por fin saliendo de la clase. Supongo que si Hermione, y por ende Ron, van, también iré, seria una buena manera de sacarme de mis pensamientos.

Seguí caminando, dejando de atrás a Hermione y Ron, los cuales estaban demasiado melosos para que mi pobre estomago pueda soportarlo. Estaba apunto de doblar la primera de las decenas de esquinas que debia doblar para llegar al aula de Defensa.

- ¡Hey!- dijo de repente una voz femenina detrás de mi.

Mire por encima de mi hombro para ver que era Ginny, la cual caminaba a unos dos metros detrás de mi. Nos habíamos hecho aun mas amigos después de la guerra. Aun seguía siendo la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, pero sinceramente nunca me atreveré a molestarla después de ver lo que hizo durante la ultima batalla. Y creo que Ron tampoco lo hará.

-¡Hola, Ginny¡, ¿Vas a Defensa también?.- pregunte con curiosidad mientras me paraba para que me alcanzara.

- Si, pero quería hablar contigo sobre una cosa.- comento mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras que parecía analizar como decirlo.

- Dime.- dije con extrañes sin dejar de caminar.

- ¿Porque no le hablas?.- pregunto con inocencia y toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- ¿A que te refieres?.- pregunte mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados sin comprender su pregunta.

- Si, ¿Porque no le hablas a la chica nueva? Parece como si nada mas entra y te metes en tu propio mundo.- continuo con esa tranquilidad que aunque antes apreciaba, ahora me molestaba.

- Ohm...no se, no tengo nada de que hablar.- dije encogiéndome de hombros quitandole importancia mientras doblábamos en una esquina para luego subir las escaleras.  
Sin embargo, Ginny siguió hablando, pero esta vez mirando hacia enfrente y no a mi.

- Es agradable, aunque algo seria diría yo. Pero si te soy sincera Harry, te mostraste un poco irrespetuoso con ella, te aseguro que tu intento por aparentar que revisabas los ingredientes pudo haber sido convencible, pero no para mi o Hermione, que sabemos muy bien que casi nunca haces eso. No se como sea Alex, pero se que tu no eres así, ¿que te pasa?- pregunto con cierta preocupación en su mirada, arrugando la frente, a lo cual yo suspire levemente.

- Nada...- dije pero inmediatamente me miro de manera significativa, a lo que yo rodee los ojos levemente.- De acuerdo, no se. Solo...no se, no estoy seguro si me agradara hablar con ella o no.- O al menos eso era lo que yo creía, en realidad no sabia si las vibras que recibía de ella, si es que eso era lo que recibía, eran positivas o negativas.

- Bueno, solo quería saciar mi duda, y saber que no estas enfermo o algo.- comento ahora sonriendo levemente, a lo cual yo le respondí sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza ligeramente.- Oh! Si, otra cosa, ¿Cuando comenzaran los entrenamientos de Quidditch?.- pregunto con cierta emoción en su voz mientras volteaba a verme.

- ¿Porque me preguntas a mi?.- dije mientras la miraba extrañado.

- Bueno, ¿Que no es obvio? Eres el capitán, sabes que es eso, ¿No?.- pregunto ahora con sarcasmo y una sonrisa divertida y burlesca.

En realidad lo ultimo que había recordado era el Qudditch después de la guerra. Claro, si volaba por unas cuantas horas, pero hace tanto que no jugaba un partido oficial de Quidditch que las nostalgia me envolvió todo mi cuerpo. Seria divertido volver a ser el capitán, me gusto aparte de que tendré a Ron y Ginny en el equipo, ademas de que la mayoría de los miembros del equipo antepasado aun siguen en Hogwarts.

- No se, supongo que el domingo que viene, para tener tiempo de poner el anuncio en el tablero y que estén preparados.- dije mirándola con una ligera sonrisa, cuando recordé algo.- Por cierto, ¿Recuerdas si mencionaron quien sera el nuevo profesor de Defensa?.- pregunte mirándole con duda, creo que se me había pasado ese detalle durante la fiesta de bienvenida. Pero por la expresión de Ginny, creo que a ella también se le paso.

- No...de hecho, creo que nunca lo dijeron.- comento ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

Me encogí de hombros mientras alzaba las cejas, queriendo decir "sabremos muy pronto" al momento que ambos entrabamos al aula de Defensa. Ya casi todos los alumnos estaban aquí, al parecer compartiríamos esta clase con muchos Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws, la mayoría era de esas casas aparte de la de Gryffindor. Y para mi sorpresa, había unos siete alumnos de Slytherin. Reconocía a varios, pero no conocía mucho la clase de Ginny exceptuando a los Gryffindor, la mayoría del resto de las casas eran caras nuevas para mi. Camine entre la gente, ya acostumbrado a ignorar las caras curiosas que se voleaban ante mi paso, mientras buscaba un lugar donde pudiera sentarme, y de preferencia con personas conocidas. Pase entre los asientos buscando algún lugar, cuando en eso escuche una voz singularmente risueña detrás de mi.

- ¡Harry! ¡Ginny!.- mire sobre mi hombro, justo para ver a Luna Lovegood saludándome desde el ultimo asiento.

Me di la vuelta mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa, esquivando un par de personas. Luna también se había convertido de mis mas cercanas amigas, y aunque aveces me confunda demasiado con lo que dice, he aprendido a quererla como una hermana mas. Ginny llego primero a ella, dado a que Gin se había quedado detrás cuando entre al aula. Estaba por llegar a donde ellas estaban, cuando de pronto mi paso se vio obstruido por alguien mas, haciendo que me para justo frente a ella dado a que no los escritorios estaban demasiado juntos y no había espacio para que ambos pasáramos.

Paso uno de esos incidentes, en donde baje la mirada inmediatamente al contacto con sus ojos, ya que simplemente no quería verlos de nuevo. Me moví a la izquierda para esquivarla, pero ella hizo lo mismo. Me resistí de mirarle, moviéndome de nuevo a la derecha, extrañamente al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacia. Estaba apunto de volverme a mover hacia la izquierda, cuando sentí sus manos en mis brazos, moviéndome al punto medio para darnos la vuelta y que ella quedara en el lado donde yo estaba antes, haciéndome sentir escalofríos correr por mi nuca. El contacto de su piel con la mía, aun con los uniformes puestos, me quemaba, y al parecer a ella también pues quito sus manos inmediatamente. Alce la vista en ese momento, pero ella ya me daba la espalda. La seguí con la mirada unos segundos, mirando como estaba siguiendo a una chica rubia que no recordaba, creo que se apellida Thompson, hacia un lugar en donde estaban una chica que no recordaba, una pelinegra con piel muy pálida, una Hufflepuff.

Sacudí levemente la cabeza para sacar estas reacciones de mi mente, seguramente me estoy volviendo loco. Llegue a un lado de Luna y Ginny, justo cuando Hermione y Ron entraron por la puerta, sentándose Hermione con ellas, mientras Ron se sentó a mi lado. Recargue mi cabeza en el mesa banco mientras me tapaba con los brazos, aparentando cansancio, pero en realidad estaba tan confundido, que incluso resultaba molesto, agobiante, me estaba dando una terrible migraña por esa chiquilla que ni siquiera conozco.

- ¿Harry?- Escuche a Ron preguntar, a lo cual solo hice un débil ruido con mi garganta indicándole que continuara.-¿ Estas enfermo? .- Alce la ceja ante su pregunta, pero sin levantar la cara, le conteste.

- No...- dije simplemente.

No era completamente cierto, si me sentía un poco enfermo, pero obviamente no lo aceptaría con tanta facilidad.

- ¿Por que lo dices?.- le pregunte tratando de sonar con normalidad.

- Pues...no se, estas callado, y casi nunca tomas siestas en las clases, solo en Historia de la Magia.- Se callo de pronto, y sentí que había algo mas que no me quería decir.- Hermione dice que te nota mas pálido de lo normal, aunque yo te veo igual .- dijo tranquilamente.

Sonreí ante su reacción, era obvio que Ron no lo notaba, el no se fijaba en cosas así, era raro que se fijara en algo, pero por eso era mi mejor amigo, porque no creo posible sobrevivir solo con la lógica de Hermione. En eso escuche como la puerta del aula se cerraba, y todos los murmullos se convirtieron en silencio de inmediato. Por la puerta había entrado un joven, no mas de unos 25 años de edad, con el cabello castaño claro, alto y con una cara con una expresión demasiado seria para su apariencia.

- Buenos días, soy Peter Westbroke y seré su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- dijo con voz clara y segura, dándose la vuelta mientras se recargaba en el escritorio.

En eso, solo hubo dos reacciones las que me sorprendieron. La de Ginny, de repente con la mirada perdida en el universo, como si estuviera soñando dormida . Y la de Pevensie, con la mirada fija en el nuevo profesor, parecía haber notado algo en el, mientras el esquivaba ambas miradas toda costa. Fue eso, particularmente, lo que hizo que mis entrañas rugieran, y un extraño sentimiento de mala espina creciera en mi sobre este nuevo profesor.


End file.
